Siempre te protegere
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Rin sin importar donde ni cuando, protegerá a la persona que más quiere en el mundo. Leve yuri, RinxMiki


Hola! aquí con un nuevo fic, intento de yuri, eje, es una pareja rara que se me ocurrió un día de aburrimiento, mientras veía imágenes en Zerochan, y buee, eh aquí un pequeño fic :D

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece

**Pareja: **Leve RinxMiki (parejas raras que se me ocurren LOL)

**Advertencias: **Yuri y mucho moe y fluff

Disfruten!

* * *

-¡Malditos sean todos!-Grito los cuatro vientos la pequeña rubia, jalando con fuerza a una llorosa Miki, que intentaba seguirle el paso.

-R-Rin, hip, n-no te e-enojes-Decía entrecortada mente, restregando se sus ojos con su mano libre, intentando dejar de llorar, inútilmente como siempre.

No obtuvo respuesta de la oji azul, Miki bajo la cabeza, dejándose guiar por la más baja, tragándose sus lágrimas.

Finalmente se sentaron a la orilla del río que corría paralelo a la ciudad, que en esos momentos se hallaba teñida de naranjo por el atardecer.

-Esos estúpidos...-Mascullo Rin, tocando con la yema de sus dedos una herida en su rodilla izquierda.

No solo su rodilla, sus codos también estaban llenos de raspones, su rubio cabello estaba revuelto y lleno de pequeñas hojas, y su vestido, antes blanco, estaba sucio con tierra y pasto, consecuencia de su pelea anterior. Miki solo la miraba lloriqueando, pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Ya basta!-Reclamó Rin tirando el cabello de su amiga.

-¡Waaa! ¡Perdona Rin!

-Deja de lloriquear, ¡con razón se burlan de ti!-Grito enfurecida, haciendo que la pelirroja se echara a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Al ver lo que había provocado, movió los brazos desesperada sin saber que hacer.

-¡L-lo s-sien-to!-Dijo sin parar de llorar, abrazando con fuerza a Rin, casi dejándola sin aire.

-Su-sueltame, me estas matando-Palmeo la espalda de la más alta, rogando por no morir en medio del abrazo.

-P-perdón-Murmuro separándose.

Rin solo aspiro hondo, feliz de seguir viva.

Después de un rato, Miki dejo de llorar y se tranquilizó un pico, aunque aun tenia los ojos rojos, y el rastro que dejaron sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-Siempre, t-te causó problemas, incluso te hieren por mi culpa-Murmuro triste y arrepentida, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Hum, da igual, ¡esos idiotas se merecían la paliza que les di!-Dijo orgullosa hinchando el pecho, riendo satisfecha-. Además apenas sin unos rasguños, ¡No me duelen!

-P-pero...

-¡Se lo merecían y punto! Odio que siempre te molesten-Gruño tirando una piedra al río.

-No tienes porque h-hacerlo.

Rin miro sorprendida a su amiga, "Siempre llorando, y disculpándose, tan torpe" pensó al ver a la pelirroja abrazándose a si misma.

-N-no se, porque si-siempre me cuidas-Dijo levantando su rostro, con una media sonrisa.

Rin era egoísta, gruñona, malhumorada, soberbia, y solo pensaba en si misma, era extraño para cualquiera, incluso para su propio hermano, que la rubia siempre se preocupara por la llorona y debilucha de Miki, y la defendiera de los matones. Incluso a Miki le extrañaba.

-¿P-por qué?-Cuestiono mirando a la rubia, que se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Bu-bueno yo, hum-Desvío la mirada, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, "Es tan débil que me dan ganas de protegerla"

Al final suspiro y miro sonriente a su pelirroja amiga, que aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales limpio con sus pulgares, para luego tomar sus mejillas y darle un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Miki.

-¡Simplemente porque te quiero! Y no quiero que nadie te lastime ni te haga llorar, y el que lo haga se las vera conmigo-Se separo bruscamente, y cruzándose de brazos sonrió sin mirar a la sorprendida Miki-¡Y siempre te voy a proteger pase lo que pase!

-Guh.

-¿Mm?-Bajo su murada hacia la más alta, que se le tiro encima, haciéndola caer-¡Agh, Miki!

-¡Yo también te quiero Rinny!-Lloriqueo apretando contra si a la nombrada.

-¡No me llames Rinny!-Regaño tirando de las mejillas de Miki-. Ya es tarde, vámonos a casa, ¡Y deja de llorar de una vez!

-Si-Murmuro débilmente, tomando la mano de la rubia con fuerza, sintiéndose segura.

Ya que mientras afirmara la mano de Rin, todo estaría bien, y no necesitaría llorar.

Y Rin, para se juro a si misma, "Protegeré a la persona más importante para mi, pase lo que pase"

* * *

Si les gusto, se agradecen reviews o favoritos.

Gracias por leer, bye-bye!


End file.
